Ultrasound or ultrasonography is a medical imaging technique that uses sound waves and their echoes for a vast number of applications including monitoring fetuses, detecting intra-abdominal abnormalities and physical therapy, to name a few. During an ultrasound exam, a transducer probe capable of sending and receiving sound waves is directly applied to skin closest to the target area to obtain the required images. In some instances, it may be desirous to precisely know the point on the skin where the probe detected the desired image. The center of the probe is the point from which the beam of ultrasound is propagated and marking where the center of the probe touches the skin would be helpful in many applications mainly epidural and spinal needle placements
As such, there exists a need for a device for finding where the center of a transducer probe contacts the skin and method of use thereof.